1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method for mounting an electronics module device on a substrate and a product resulting therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to an IC chip mounting method and a product resulting therefrom, such as an IC card, or thermal print head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An IC card is increasingly drawing an attention. Typically, a prior art IC card includes substrate which is prepared by providing a plastic plate. A recess is formed at a surface of the substrate and an IC chip is received and fixedly attached in the recess, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pubs. Nos. 58-138057 and 59-22353. However, the prior art uses a plastic material for its substrate, so that there is a disadvantage of low resistance against bending. This imposes limitations in determining the location in providing an IC chip on the plastic substrate. For example, an IC chip has to be located at or near the corner of a plastic substrate rectangle in shape. In addition, use is often made of wire bonding, tape carrier bonding and flip-chip bonding in mounting an IC chip on a substrate; however, these bonding methods necessarily make the overall thickness of a resulting IC card larger, so that it hinders to make an IC chip thinner, which is normally desired.